Holding him back
by Daniloveswriting
Summary: "You're really holding him back. He could do so much better without you." Lisanna upsets Lucy and makes her want to leave Fairy Tail. Can Natsu stop Lucy in time?  NaLu


**Heya, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.  
>I hope you enjoy it!<br>I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters!**

* * *

><p>"NATSU!" came Lucy's voice as the blonde entered the guild, in search of her pink haired friend. A young white haired mage walked over to her.<p>

"Oh, Lisanna, have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No, he's just who I'm looking for..." Lisanna replied, sighing.

"Oh..." Lucy said and continued her search for him. He was nowhere in sight so Lucy decided he and Happy had probably gone fishing again. Lucy turned around and saw Lisanna staring at her with a annoyed expression.

"What is it?" Lucy enquired, curiously.

"Why do you want to see my Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Lucy cringed at the 'my'. _Since when did Lisanna own Natsu, _Lucy thought to herself, _she may have known him longer but me and him are just as close._

"It's his turn to choose the job. Gray and Erza have gone on other jobs so I'm making sure he's picking one that's not too difficult," Lucy answered.

"An easy job? Natsu on an easy job? Maybe you should join a weaker team, because you're really holding him back. He'd be better off if I took your place. I know him better anyway, Lucy. He could do so much better without you."

Lucy felt tears well up as Lisanna talked her down. She mumbled an "I know" and turned around ready to run out of the guild when _**SMACK**_ she'd walked straight into a rock. _Wait a minute, this isn't a rock, _she thought, _it's-_

"NATSU," Lisanna shouted, happily as she helped him up.

"Thanks, Lisanna. Lucy, you should really watch where you're going... You can be so clumsy sometimes. Anyway, come with me to pick a job for us to do," he said, smiling down at her, offering a hand to help her up but she slapped it away.

"No," Lucy said, quietly, trying to avoid bursting into tears.

"Lucy, come on. Don't be such a weirdo!" Natsu whined, "I really want to go on a job with you."

"No. I'm too weak, Natsu. I'll only hold you back. Go with someone like Lisanna!" she practically shouted and then, stood up and ran out of the guild with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, confusedly. _What's going on with her? _He thought.

Lisanna held onto his arm and whispered, "don't worry about her... She's only holding you back, you need to go on a job with someone stronger than her, like me."

"Lisanna."

"Hmm...?"

"Did you tell Lucy she was holding me back?"

"Wh-... Maybe..."

"Why?"

"Well, why does she get to go on jobs with you? You don't invite me on jobs... I mean, you've been paying barely any attention to me... Before I was stuck in Edolas, we were so close... You even promised to marry me... and now, all you care about is Lucy... WHY? It's not fair, Natsu!"

Lisanna was crying. Natsu hugged her.

"Lisanna... I missed you while you were in Edolas and I do care about you, I care about you a lot. You're one of my closest friends. It's just, after spending so long with Lucy; I've got to know her. She's amazing. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met. I don't think she's weak at all and I definitely don't think she's holding me back so, please, never say anything like that to her again. It hurts me to see her so upset... It hurts me to see you upset as well. Please, don't think I don't care, Lisanna, because I do."

"Natsu..."

"Hm?"

Lisanna pushed him out of the hug and held him by the shoulders. "Do you love Lucy?"

Natsu froze, startled by the sudden question.

"Of course I love her! She's my best friend."

"No, you idiot. I meant, are you in love with her?"

"Oh... I... Um..." Natsu's face had gone bright red. "Yes, yes I love Lucy."

"Well... You best go after and tell her some of the lovely stuff you just said to me," Lisanna told him, smiling gently. She was heartbroken, but if Natsu loved Lucy, that was that. She wasn't going to interfere. She loved him, and part of loving was letting go. Natsu grinned back at her, and she felt her heart stop. _Let him go, Lisanna, let him go. He loves Lucy, _she told herself. She gave him a push out of the door and watched as he ran to go and see his true love.

"That was a good thing you just did, Lisanna," a kind voice said behind her. Lisanna turned around and hugged the owner of the voice, tightly.

"Mira-nee..." she said as she cried against her older sister.

"I know, sweetie, I'm here for you."

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I grinned as I saw that Lucy had left her window open once again and then turned towards Happy.

"Are you really going to tell her, Natsu?" the blue cat asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," I said, grinning, "Now, Happy!"

Happy's wings suddenly appeared and he swooped and picked me up. I frowned as we headed towards the window. _I'm really going to tell Lucy... I can't believe it... What if she doesn't like me back? _Happy flew us through the window and a shocked Lucy stared at us in disbelief.

"N-n-natsu? Happy?" she said, eyes wide. Her eye were red and she had a tear sliding down her cheek. I looked around... Something was wrong. There was a suitcase out and it was half-filled with Lucy's clothes. _Why is she packing? Oh!  
><em>

"You decided to come on the job with us then, Lucy!" I said grinning.

"NO! And what are you doing in my house? Leave! I'm done with you. I don't want to be holding you back anymore so just go do a job with Lisanna!" Lucy shouted.

"I needed to talk with you... WAIT! Why are you packing then?" I shouted back.

"I'm moving," Lucy said and turned around to continue packing.

"Moving?" Happy asked. I stood still, my eyes wide in shock.

"But, Lucy, you can't move!" The exceed said, pulling her hair.

"I can do what I want, Happy! I'm moving!"

"Lucy..." I whispered. She turned to face me; I saw her take in my facial expression and let out a sigh.

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"Lucy..." Natsu had whispered. When I looked at him, his face seemed full with millions of emotions. He looked hurt, shocked, angry, scared and lonely. I sighed, not knowing how much longer I could take seeing him like that. _It's his fault, but when he looks at me like that, I don't know what to do anymore. Why can't he just let me go? It's not fair..._

"Why, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Just go..." I replied.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? You're not weak! You're not holding me back! Lucy, you're fine just the way you are! Don't listen to Lisanna! She was wrong! Lucy, I-"

"NATSU! I SAID TO LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW! I'M LEAVING! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"NO! LUCY! I LO-"

I pulled out a Loke's key and shouted, "_Gate_of the_Lion__, _I open thee!_Loke_!"

Loke appeared and looked between us with an extremely confused expression, "what's going on? Why are your faces all red? Why do you both look so angry? Why did you summon me? Why are you packing?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Happy joined in as a joke.

"I'll explain later, Loke! Just kick them out!" I said, pointing to Natsu and Happy. Natsu stared at me, in shock.

"Lucy..." He said. I looked at him and then stared at Loke.

"Loke! I said get rid of them!" I screamed in anger.

He did as was told and grabbed Natsu and Happy dragging them out the room quietly. Natsu looked bewildered by the situation... He wasn't used to me kicking him out. I turned around and closed my eyes when I felt an intense heat from behind me. I turned back around and saw that Natsu had pushed Loke off of him and his whole body was on fire. He looked furious. He was walking towards me; I backed away in fear until I reached the wall.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Lucy... I've been trying to tell you something but you kept interrupting me..."

"Wh-what is it, Natsu?"

"First, shut Loke's gate."

"But..."

"Don't you trust me? Please, do it, Lucy, I really need to tell you this..."

Natsu looked hurt by my reluctance to shut the gate. I glanced at Loke and Happy who were both looking at us, curiously. I shut Loke's gate and then met Natsu's gaze.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but I'm lea-"

"No... I can't let you. I don't want you to go, Lucy. Lisanna was wrong. Nothing she said was true... I can't let you go..."

"Why not? I'm just another girl. I'm no one important... You've got Lisanna back. I was her replacement, right? Well, you don't need me anymore..."

"Lucy, you're the most important person in my life, you weirdo. You aren't Lisanna's replacement, you're part of our guild, you're part of our family. Whatever Lisanna said wasn't true... I love doing jobs with you, you see. We always have so much fun, don't we? You're not weak, you're a strong, brave celestial mage and you'll always have me and all our friends backing you up if you need us and we know you'd always do the same for us. You don't hold me back either, I need you with me, Lucy. I will always need you."

"Natsu..." I whispered, my eyes welling up.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. You're my weird best friend and I'm in love with you," Natsu said and suddenly, his warm lips were on mine. I kissed back without a thought. _Natsu was in love with me? _Just thinking that made my heart stop. After my first kiss with Natsu ended, I smiled at him, happily.

"Natsu, I will always need you too... You're the strongest person I've ever met. What was I thinking trying to leave? I could never leave without you..."

"Lucy... you're so weird..."

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you too, Natsu Dragneel. You're my destructive best friend and I'm in love with you," I said, grinning.

"AND I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!" Happy said as he flew over to us, joyfully.

"Aww, Happy," I cooed, "well then, maybe I'll come help you pick that job after all."

"Naaah. I'll pick, Lucy! I need to find us a difficult one so I can show off my masculinity to you!" My true love said to me, smirking.

I'm never leaving Fairy Tail. I'm never leaving my perfect family. I'm never leaving Natsu. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how I can improve.<br>Thanks for reading.**

**-Dani.**


End file.
